Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a Wilkinson power divider/combiner, including a Wilkinson power divider/combiner having a poly-loop line geometry.
Related Art
There exists an ever-increasing supply of, and demand for, broadband multimedia applications calling for an ever-increasing capacity of wireless networks. The 60-GHz band is a free/unlicensed band, which features a higher frequency and a higher data rate, but is less crowded than, for example, the 38.6-40.0 GHz band. A conventional transmitter often includes one or more CMOS amplifiers that deliver “narrow-band” radio frequency (RF) power to a 50-ohm antenna. However, these CMOS amplifiers do not generate an output with enough signal strength to radiate RF power at the 60 GHz band. To alleviate this, RF signals can be split to individual medium power amplifiers, and antennas, which are connected to the amplifiers and can be used to radiate the split RF signals.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.